pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pikachu Asha
|} |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250pxPikachu Asha |- | align="center"| |- | align="center"| |} Pikachu Asha to starter Asha Ketchuma, którego otrzymał na dziesiąte urodziny od Prof. Oaka. Historia thumb|left|Pierwsze spotkanie W pierwszym odcinku, [[EP001|''Pokémon, wybieram cię!]], Ash obudził się późno w dniu, kiedy miał udać się do laboratorium Profesora Oaka w celu uzyskania pierwszego Pokémona. Kiedy przybył do laboratorium, trzy dostępne startery Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander i Squirtle, zostały już odebrane przez innych Trenerów, którzy przybyli wcześniej. Widząc, że Ash był rozczarowany, Profesor Oak dał mu Pikachu, który nie brał do gustu nowego Trenera. Nie chciał wchodzić do Poké Balla, a gdy Ashowi nie udało się złapać dzikiego Pokémona, wyśmiał go. Jednak pod koniec odcinka Ash zdobył zaufanie Pikachu, chroniąc go przed atakiem przez stado Spearowów i zaniósł go do Centrum Pokémon. Pikachu i Ash szybko stali się nierozłączni. W odcinku [[EP039|''Pożegnanie Pikachu]], Ash dał Pikachu zgodę na pozostanie w lesie wypełnionym Pikachu, ale Pikachu postanowił wrócić do Asha. thumb|Poké Ball o znaku błyskawicy przechowywał Pikachu u Profesora Oaka.Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Pikachu jako gatunek nie jest szczególnie potężny, ale Pikachu Asha jest anomalią. W odcinku ''Spotkanie w Marmorii'' pokonał Brocka i Onixa. W odcinku ''Elektrowstrząs, ostateczna rozgrywka'', Pikachu walczył z Raichu Porucznika Surge'a i przegrał. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu, nie chciał ewoluować. W drugiej bitwie, Pikachu pokonał Raichu, używając swojej przełożonej prędkości. To samo stało się w odcinku ''Pikachu i Goliat'', gdzie Pikachu potwierdził swoją decyzję o zmianie. W odcinku ''Ostry dyżur Pokémon'', Meowth zauważył, że moc Pikachu znacznie przekracza jego poziom ewolucyjny. Pikachu Asha pokonał również bardzo silnych przeciwników jak Dragonite'a czy Metagrossa. Pomógł wygrać niezliczone bitwy w Salach i w Ligach. Jednak czasami, Pikachu okazuje się słaby i kruchy, szczególnie w walkach w Salach, gdzie został stosunkowo łatwo pokonany przez swojego przeciwnika, na przykład, został obezwładniony przez Raichu Surge'a, Sabrinę i jej Kadabrę, Blaine'a i Magmara, Bugsy'ego i Scythera, Whitney i Miltank, Roarka i Rampardosa, Fantinę i jej Drifblim i Cressa i Panpoura. Przegrał dwa razy z Servine'em Tripa. thumb|left|Ash i PikachuPikachu jest niezwykle lojalny wobec Asha, a jednocześnie nie zawsze od razu zdobywa zaufanie do obcych, jest generalnie przyjazny dla ludzi i Pokémonów. Działał jako opiekun i starszy brat Togepi Misty. W przeciwieństwie do jego natury nieufni, Pikachu polubił Misty bardzo wcześnie w serii. Pikachu miał także wyjątki do tej reguły. W odcinku ''Zbuntowany Pikachu'', Pikachu był kontrolowany przez Butcha i Cassidy i był nieposłuszny wobec Asha. W sadze Hoenn, Pikachu został opętany przez Czerwoną Kulę i kontrolowany przez Groudona, prawie powodując katastrofę. Kilkakrotnie Pikachu opracował "elektryczną grypę", zmuszając go do przeładowania energii. W tych przypadkach, Pikachu czasami zaatakował przyjaciół, w tym Asha. We wszystkich tych przypadkach, Pikachu nie chciał nikogo celowo skrzywdzić. Od pierwszego spotkania Asha z Zespołem R w odcinku ''Ostry dyżur Pokémon'', Pikachu pokonywał Jessie, Jamesa i Meowtha. W całej serii, trio próbowało ukraść go dla szefa. Próbowali setki razy, ale im się to nie udawało. Nadal próbują. Jak pokazano w kilku odcinkach, Pikachu ma szczególny sentyment do ketchupu. Również niszczy swoim Piorunem rower głównej bohaterki na początku każdej serii, która następnie podróżuje z Ashem do końca serii. To stało się z Misty, May i Dawn, ale nie z Iris. Pikachu stał się drugim nielegendarnym Pokémonem, który pokonał legendarnego Pokémona. Pierwszy był Charizard, który pokonał Brandona i Regice'a. thumb|Pikachu w złym nastrojuPikachu jest głównym bohaterem kilku filmów krótkometrażowych, które skupiają się tylko na Pokémonach Asha i innych. Widziano go, gdy pomógł Delibirdowi zebrać brakujące prezenty, pomógł zbudować Bałwana Snorlaxa, pomógł postawić choinkę i pomógł pogodzić dziecko Kangaskhana z jego rodzicem. Pikachu jest również jedynym Pokémonem Asha, który towarzyszył mu w przyjeździe do regionu Hoenn i Unova (nie do Sinnoh, ponieważ Ash przybył również z Aipom). Do schwytania Pachirisu Dawn, Pikachu był jedynym Pokémonem Elektrycznym w posiadaniu głównego bohatera. Nawet przy wysokim poziomie energii elektrycznej, Pikachu nie przestał uczyć się nowych ataków. Dowiedziawszy się, że Roxanne, Liderka Sali w Rustboro używa Kamiennego rodzaju, Ash i Pikachu rozpoczęli naukę Stalowego Ogona. Po ciężkim treningu, Pikachu w końcu opanował go do perfekcji i użył go, by pokonać Nosepassa Roxanne i zdobyć pierwszą Odznakę Hoenn dla Asha. Stalowy Ogon pozwolił także Pikachu pokonać wielu potężnych przeciwników. W odcinku ''Jajeczna przygoda May'', podczas walki z Zespołem R, Ash kazał Pikachu użyć Szybkiego Ataku. Ku zaskoczeniu Asha i jego przyjaciół, Szybki Atak przekształcił się w Elektro Akcję. Od tego czasu Elektro Akcja stała się jednym z popisowych ruchów Pikachu. W Hoenn, Pikachu nauczył się surfingu. W Sinnoh, Ash posługiwał się nim podczas Konkursu Pokémon Ping Pong. thumb|left|Pikachu aktywuje swoją zdolnośćW Sinnoh, Pikachu pokonał Onixa Roarka w rewanżu w Oreburgh. Pikachu walczył ponownie w Sali Pastoria, gdzie został użyty przeciwko Gyaradosowi i pokonał go Elektro Akcją. Potem walczył na chwilę z Floatzel. W odcinku [[DP102|''Z tarczą czy na tarczy?]], Pikachu przegrał z Drifblimem Fantiny. Następną wielką bitwą Pikachu (po bitwie z Fantiną) była walka przeciwko Paulowi w odcinku [[DP132|''Ewolucja Strategii]]. Najpierw udał się do walki z Magmortarem, jednak gdy zaatakował Szybkim Atakiem, został spalony przez zdolność Magmortara i Pikachu został odwołany. Później sparaliżował Ursaringa Paula Statycznością. Kiedy Ursaring aktywował swoją zdolność, Pikachu został pokonany i wrzucony do jeziora. Później, w odcinku [[DP165|''Flint wkracza do akcji!]], Pikachu walczył z Infernape'em Flinta, ale został pokonany po długiej walce. W odcinku [[DP179|Ósmy cud Sinnoh!]], Pikachu walczył przeciwko Electivire'owi Volknera i wygrał. Został jednak pokonany przez Luxraya. thumb|Ash i PikachuW Konwaliowej Konferencji, Ash używał Pikachu w walce przeciwko Paulowi w odcinku [[DP186|''Rozpracujmy przeciwnika!]]. Był on używany przeciwko Aggronowi, gdzie umieścił dobrą walkę, lecz został zamieniony z Infernape'em. Pikachu był używany również w kontynuacji walki z Paulem w odcinku [[DP187|''Prawdziwa rywalizacja!]]. Walczył z Froslass Paula, gdzie miał pewne problemy na początku, ale na końcu udało mu się wyzdrowieć i pokonać Froslass potężną Elektro Akcją. To dało Pikachu pierwsze zwycięstwo nad Pokémonem Paula. W odcinku [[DP188|''Odwilż między rywalami!]], walczył z Electivire'em, ale miał kłopoty z powodu jego zdolności, a wkrótce został pokonany przez Łamacz Murów. W odcinku [[DP189|''Półfinałowa przeszkoda!]], Pikachu był ostatnim Pokémonem wybranym przez Asha do walki z Tobiasem w półfinale. Mimo że Ash stracił pięć Pokémonów, Pikachu ze wszelkich starań starał się pokonać Latiosa Tobiasa, lecz przegrał. W odcinku [[BW001|''In The Shadow of Zekrom!]], Pikachu spotkał Zekroma i stracił zdolność do używania Elektrycznych ataków. Ash zauważył to, gdy Pikachu przegrał z Tripem i jego Snivy. W odcinku [[BW002|''Enter Iris and Axew!]], odzyskał zdolność do używania Elektrycznych ruchów i był używany w walce, która doprowadziła do zdobycia Pidove. W odcinku [[BW005|''Triple Leaders, Team Threats!]], Ash używał Pikachu w walce w Sali Striaton przeciwko Cressowi i jego Panpourowi. Choć się starał, Pikachu nie był tak szybki jak Panpour i został pokonany. W odcinku [[BW010|''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!]], wygrał z Tranquillem Tripa, który pokonał wcześniej Oshawotta i Tepiga. Następnie walczył ponownie ze Snivy, który ewoluował w Servine'a. Jednak, mimo że nie jest ubezwłasnowolniony, został ponownie pokonany. W odcinku [[BW013|''Minccino-Neat and Tidy!]], Ash używał Pikachu w walce z Biancą i jej Pignite'em. Mimo że miał pewne problemy na początku, Pikachu był w stanie wyzdrowieć i pokonać Pignite'a potężną Elektro Akcją. thumb|left|Pikachu bierze udział w PokazachW odcinku [[BW020|''Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!]], trio Ducklettów zdobyło czapkę Asha i okulary Sandile'a. Jeden Ducklett rzucił parasolkę na Pikachu, który używał Elektrowstrząsu. Pikachu nie czuł się dobrze ze względu na energię elektryczną. Podczas gdy trio walczyło z Sandile'em, Pikachu dołączył do walki. Kiedy Ducklett trafił go, Pikachu zaczął wydawanie energii elektrycznej i stworzył Elektro Kulę i pokonał trio Ducklettów. Później walczył przeciwko Sandile'owi. Nawet kiedy Sandile przekształcił się w Krokoroka, Pikachu użył Elektro Kuli i go pokonał. Ash używał Pikachu w jego trzeciej walce w Sali przeciwko Burghowi w odcinku [[BW023|''Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!]]. Pikachu walczył z Leavanny Burgha i po ciężkiej bitwie, Pikachu był w stanie wygrać kombinacją Stalowego Ogona i Elektro Kuli. Ash używane Pikachu w ostatniej rundzie w bitwie Dona w BW042 przeciwko Iris. Pikachu walczył z Excadrillem Iris. Pikachu ciężko się z nim walczyło, bo Excadrill jest częścią typu ziemnego i elektryczne ataki Pikachu nie byłyby skuteczne. Ostatecznie, Excadrill pokonał Pikachu, a Iris wygrała turniej. W BW050, Ash używał Pikachu w jego bitwie w Sali z Elesą. Walczył z jej potężną Emolgą, która mimo że znała Przyciąganie, przegrałą. Później, Pikachu walczył z Tynamo, która zna potężną Akcję. Jednak Pikachu był w stanie pokonać Tynamo, wygrywając dla Asha Odznakę Pioruna. Ruchy |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|Elektryczny Szok | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|[[EP001|''Pokémon, wybieram cię!]] |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|Piorun | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|''Spotkanie w Marmorii'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 88, 136); "|Zwinność | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 88, 136); "|''Elektrowstrząs, ostateczna rozgrywka'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Szybki Atak | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|''Elektrowstrząs, ostateczna rozgrywka'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|Grzmot | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|''Mroczne Miasto'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Podwójne uderzenie kantem | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|''Przyjaciel czy wróg'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Akcja | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|''Co dwie głowy to nie jedna'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Atak Spojrzenia | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|''Godzina Houndoura'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(184, 184, 208); "|Stalowy Ogon | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(184, 184, 208); "|[[AG013|''Wszystko piękne i cudowne!]] |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|Elektro Akcja | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|[[AG150|''Jajeczna przygoda May]] |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|Elektro Kula | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(248, 208, 48); "|[[BW020|''Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!]] |} Ruchy improwizowane *thumb|Pikachu używa "Ataku Spojrzenia"'Atak Spojrzenia''' po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Szkoła twardych ciosów. Kiedy Giselle wezwała Cubone, który użył Ataku Spojrzenia, Ash powiedział Pikachu, by użył tego samego ataku poprzez śmieszne miny. Naprawdę Pikachu używa tego ataku dopiero w odcinku Godzina Houndoura. *thumb|Pikachu używa Kontra Tarczythumb|Pikachu używa Elektro OgonaAtak, który polega na tym, że Pikachu używa energii elektrycznej w ogonie (podobnie do Klapsa) został użyty do pokonania Porucznika Surge'a i jego Raichu. *'Rakietowy Cios' to ruch, którego Pikachu używał podczas "boksu" z Hitmonchanem Anthony'ego. *'Piorunująca Tarcza - '''Pikachu atakuje w siebie Piorunem podczas jazdy na Swellowie Asha. Zwiększa to znacznie ich siłę ataku. *'Wir '- ten ruch wymyśliła Dawn, przez co Ash wiedział jak pokonać pierwszego lidera Sinnoh. Pikachu unika ruchu przeciwnika i zaczyna wirować. Kilka innych Pokémonów Asha używało ten ruch. *'Elektro Ogon''' to połączenie Elektro Akcji i Stalowego Ogona. *[[Kontra Tarcza|'Kontra Tarcza']]- Pikachu obraca się na plecach i używa Elektrowstrząsu. *'Hydro Elektro Akcja' - Pikachu używa Elektro Akcji, a Piplup Dawn trafia od tyłu Hydro Pompą tworząc elektryczną wodę. Język Pikachu thumb|Pikachu jako WobbuffetNiektóre części mowy Pikachu są zgodne na tyle, że wydaje się, że rzeczywiście coś znaczą: *Pika Pikachu lub Pika-Pika Pikachu: Nazywam się Pikachu. *Pikachu-Pi: Misty *Pika-Chu: Brock *Pikaka: Dawn *thumb|left|Pikachu naśladuje AshaPi?: Co? *PiPiPi: Togepi *PikakaPika: Bulbasaur *PikaPika: Squirtle, Staraptor lub Infernape *Pi-kachu: Piplup *PiPi-kachu: Zespół R *Pi-Pikachu: mówi to po tym jak Ash zdobędzie odznakę, złapie Pokémona lub w przypadku czegoś podobnego. *Pi-ka: m.in. może być jako "tak" *Pi-ka-chu?: Wszystko w porządku? *Chuuu-Pika: Stalowy Ogon. Mówi to, gdy używa Stalowego Ogona. *thumb|Pikachu naśladuje Turtwiga, by poinformować Asha, że ten jest nieobecnyPiiika-Chuuuuuuuu: Elektrowstrząs. Mówi to, gdy używa Elektrowstrząsu, Piiika, gdy się ładuje i Chuuuuuuuu, gdy się rozładowuje. *Pikaaaaaa-Chuuuuuuuu: Piorun. Mówi to, gdy używa Piorunu. Tak samo jak w przypadku Elektrowstrząsu, ale z innym i dłuższym akcentem. *PikaPikaPika... Pi-ka: Elektro Akcja. Mówi to, gdy używa Elektro Akcji. *ChuChuChu...: Szybki Atak. Może też to powiedzieć, gdy używa Przyspieszenia. *PiPiPiPiPi...: Szybki Atak. Może też to powiedzieć, gdy używa Przyspieszenia. Kategoria:Pokémony Asha Kategoria:Bohaterowie